Bella
by ShatteredMirrorReflection
Summary: Isabella is a nine year old girl that Jackson has been assigned to kidnap. He's got his hands full. But how exactly does Jonathan Crane fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, unfortunately.**

"Your next job is to kidnap the daughter of Richard Bruno. Her name is Isabella Bruno, 8 years old. Your flight is in an hour, get ready and I'll send the rest of the information to you later." Jackson's boss informed him.

Jackson nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go, Rippner. Do not fail me."

"Yes sir."

With that, Jackson left and packed for his flight quickly. Then, he made his way to the airport, and routinely checked in and boarded the flight.

The flight wasn't any more interesting than any other. Except one of the middle aged stewardesses kept trying to flirt with him. He shuddered, she was damn ugly.

Finally, the flight landed in Boston, Massachusetts. Jackson left the flight, got his luggage, and left.

His cell phone rang, startling him and a bunch around him. The text was from his boss. He looked and it entailed the details of Isabella Bruno. It also included the details of where he was staying at for the time being.

But first, he needed to kidnap Isabella. Since, that was the main focus, it had to happen first.

_Man, these jobs can be really rushed, _Jackson thought.

He found a car rental place and rented a car, not that he had to worry about paying it. His company would do that.

After driving for what seemed like hours, he arrived at the address of the Bruno's.

Knife in hand, he got out of the car and walked up to the house. One of the first floor windows was open, in which he could easily slide right in without having to worry about them knowing at first.

He slipped in and sitting right there was Isabella.

She opened her mouth to scream but he covered it with his hand. "Don't scream. Don't move, okay? I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

Isabella nodded, her eyes screaming what words couldn't say. _Help..._

"Good girl, Bella."

Her eyes widened at the mention of her name. _How did he know? Her eyes screamed._

"I need to go talk to Daddy, okay? If I let go, you won't scream."

He let go. She didn't scream. But she did speak.

"Daddy's not home. It's just me." she said.

"You have to come with me." Jackson said as he gripped her hand, pulling her along.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No" Isabella said, stubbornly.

Jackson couldn't believe he was sitting here, arguing with a nine year old like this.

"Bella, be a good girl and I won't hurt you."

"No."

"Bella..." he raised the knife and she ran to his side, gripping his hand. He led her out of the apartment. Of course, Jackson wouldn't actually use the knife on her but he needed to get her to come without a srtuggle. H was too tired for this.

They got to the car and Isabella got into the backseat. He started up the car and drove off towards the hotel they would be staying at for the next 2 or so days. They couldn't stay here for too long, or the cops would be on their tail.

When they got to the hotel, he quickly checked in and went to the suite. Bella was lagging behind him and he was getting frustrated.

"Bella..." he said in a reprimanding tone.

"Don't call me that. No one calls me that." she said. She sounded, stressed, sad, and absolutely terrified. At least she had a reason.

"Too bad, Bella. Now hurry up."

"No. I wanna look at the paintings."

Jackson rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was not going to be easy.

"Since you know my name, it's only fair that I should know yours." a tiny voice spoke from right next to him. He jumped in fright and she giggled. He glared down at her and she shut up. They kept walking towards the hotel room.

"Jackson." he said.

"What?"

"My name is Jackson."

"Oh."

Finally, they got to the hotel room. It was nice, but not necessarily one of the nicest. There was a couch on the far side of the room. There was a kitchen and two bedrooms. It was suited for this particular job.

For the first time, Jackson got a good look at Isabella. She had bright blue eyes, much like his and straight auburn hair. And she was tiny, even for a nine year old. She also had a large, gruesome scar running down the diagonal of her face.

"Jackson?" she said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why are you so mean?"

"It's my job."

"I don't believe you."

"And why not?"

"Because that's what everyone says."

He sighed, not willing to argue with her anymore. She was difficult.

"Go get ready for bed. There's a suitcase of your things that my associate packed beforehand. It's in your room on the right."

She ran off to do that. And awhile later, he heard her voice calling hr from her room.

"JACKSON!"

He walked in to make sure she wasn't dying or something of the sort. "Yes?"

"Will you tell me a bedtime story?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Meanie."

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

"No."

_Sigh..._

**A/N: SO here's my new story. Sorry if it's rushed. But oh well.**

**I'll update later on. Please review!**

**-Harley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red Eye.**

"Bella, get up." a voice hissed in Isabella's ear a few days after her kidnapping.

"What?" she snapped back at Jackson.

"Watch your fucking mouth." he snapped back at her.

"Why don't you watch yours?" Jackson could tell that she was smirking at him.

"Just get up. We're leaving."

"Where are we going, Jackson?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that." he glared down at her. "Just hurry up."

She huffed at him but did as she was told, surprisingly. She was unbelievably stubborn and didn't like to do what he told her.

Jackson and Isabella really got on each other's nerves. But he did think she was kind of adorable. Not that he would admit it. He had too much for that.

Jackson roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the hotel suite hurriedly. It was the middle of the night, around three in the morning. It was too risky to go out in broad daylight. Someone was bound to recognize Isabella. It was much safer this way.

His boss had decided that they should drive to the destination, instead of taking a plane. News was expected to spread fast. Plane would put them in way too much danger.

Once they got to the car, Jackson shoved Isabella into the backseat and quickly got in the car. They raced off, certain, that no one saw them.

"Jackson?"

At that moment, Jackson made the mistake of turning around to look at her.

Her big blue eyes were round and full of tears. Sure, Jackson was tough but even the storngest of men couldn't resist those eyes. He actually felt a pang of guilt.

Sure, Jackson had hurt a lot of people. But he would never hurt a child. Especially one that stood up to him like Isabella did. Sure, it's frustrating. But people like that are what keep his faith in humanity alive. She'll be an asset to the world when she's older, he's sure of it.

"Yes?" he answers.

Isabella can hear the crack in his voice as he answers her. But she presses on.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me."

"What did I save you from?" he's really confused now."

"My dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Jackson. Nevermind."

"I'm not going to press you now. But we're not done talking about this."

Isabella pouts in the backseat, silent tears running down her face. It's a touchy subject and it hurts to think about. But Jackson probably won't want to hear her whine.

Jackson thinks for a minute. It's not difficult to guess that Bella's dad abuses her. The bruises and cuts are a telltale sign. And that he scar on her face. He hurts her on a regular basis. No wonder she feels so comfortable with him. This is actually better than where she was to begin. That's sad. Just pitiful.

It's a foreign feeling to Jackson. It's actual feeling, real emotions that haven't been there for a long time. He hasn't felt anything since Jonathan, his twin brother left.

Jackson brushes it off. Jonathan isn't here. And he won't be ever again. He said he wouldn't come back. And Jonathan always means what he says.

It starts to pour rain outside as they drive swiftly along the highway. Jackson's mind comes to a blank and he can't think anymore. He longs for conversation.

"Isabella?" he asks?

No answer.

"Isabella? Don't freak me out like this." he asks again.

No answer.

Jackson looks back to find Isabella sound asleep in the backseat. Her head is leaned against the window. Her chest rises and falls evenly. She's snoring lightly.

Though he doesn't know it, Jackson now tries his best to avoid bumps.

Miles later, Jackson pulls into a gas station. He pays for the gas and waits for his tank to fill up. As he's waiting, Isabella's voice startles him.

"That man looks just like you." she said, happily.

She points at a man sitting inside a fancy car next to them. Jackson gasped when he saw who the man was in the car. She was right.

Staring straight back at him was his twin, Dr. Jonathan Crane.

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies. This is a short little update. Haha**

**JSYK, I am going to a smart people's program overnight for the next three weeks, but I'll be coming home on the weekend so I'll try to update then, kay kay?**

**For fans of my other Daddy, Don't You Love Me?, I'll be updating it this weekend. I have no internet at this program so I can't update. So sorry.**

**Hope you liked it. Please review :)**

**-Harley**

**Shoutouts:**

**Hench-Girl95**

**trudes193**

**Thanks for reviewing! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or Batman Begins.**

Without hesitation, Jackson sped off onto the road again. He could feel Jonathan's eyes, a literal carbon copy of his own, burning a hole in the back of his head. He hadn't seen Jonathan in years. Honestly, he thought Jonathan was dead. But then again, Jackson never really ruled out the fact that Jonathan had started his own life somewhere else.

"Jackson?"

"What, Bella?"

"Who was that?"

Jackson sighed and drove a little faster. _She asks a lot of questions, doesn't she?_ He thought.

"Just someone I know. Nothing to worry about." he answered.

"Are you just saying that? Is everything really okay?" he could feel her big blue eyes on him. A drop of sweat formed on his brow. He was overwhelmed by the situation. If this was any other predicament, almost nothing could faze him. But this was Jonathan, his own twin, that we're talking about. Who wouldn't freak out about something like that?

Also, Bella's question irked him. He hated when people accused him of being dishonest. Anger swelled up in his chest but he forced it back down.

_She's only nine years old,_ Jackson reminded himself. _It's only natural for her to ask._

There was no denying. He was freaking out. He could feel his face and neck beaded with sweat, he could feel his heart racing. His thoughts were blurred and the most he could think was Jonathan. Jonathan. Jonathan.

_Stay professional, Jackson, _he mentally kicked himself.

"Jackson?" her voice brought him back to reality.

"I wouldn't lie to you." he said. "I don't lie."

"Was that man your brother?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Jackson began to get shaky. His hands weren't as steady as they should have been. So, he pulled over the car to the side of the highway.

"Jackson? Are you okay?"

Now, Jackson wouldn't lie unless it was absolutely necessary, which he would decide which was when. And he was not, by any means, okay. But he was too damn stubborn to say that he wasn't. Even to the nine year old in the backseat of his rental car.

In his rearview mirror, he spotted someone in a black Mercedes. He looked at the face in the driver's seat.

Jonathan.

And at that moment, the memory came flooding back.

_Jackson heard the door slam shut. Soon after, Jonathan came storming into the room._

_ "Jonathan?" he asked, concerned._

_ Jonathan just ignored him. They were in the room they shared. He had a suitcase open and was throwing random clothes and things into it._

_ "Jonathan?" he asked, a little more firm._

_ Jonathan looked at him, nearly in tears. His blue eyes had tears that were about to spill over. And the one thing Jonathan Crane never EVER does, is cry. He never cries._

_ "What's wrong?" Jackson asked, rushing over to his best friend._

_ "I have to leave. I have to." Jonathan asked. He was crying now._

_ "Why? What happened?''_

_ "I killed her. I killed her."_

_ Jackson was taken aback. Jonathan couldn't even hurt a fly. He couldn't have killed someone. Not Jonathan._

_ "Killed who, Jonathan?" _

_ Jonathan didn't answer. He just kept packing. Silently, the tears continued to run down his cheeks. Jackson was so scared, that his patience was running thin faster than usual._

_ "Killed who?" _

_ Jonathan looked at him. Jackson had never seen someone look so empty and broken in his entire life. Especially not someone so young. That one look changed his life. It broke him as much as it broke Jonathan. _

_ "Sherry Squires. I killed her. She's dead and I have to go or they'll fine me."_

_ And with that, Jonathan zipped up his suitcase and flew down the stairs. Jackson followed him, just as fast. _

_ "Jonathan!" Jackson shouted._

_ Jonathan froze in the doorway of the house. He turned around and the haunted look returned to his face._

_ "Don't go..." Jackson pleaded, tears forming in his own blue eyes._

_ "Jackson, I love you. You're my twin. But I'm leaving and I can't come back."_

_ "You don't have to leave."_

_ "You can't understand. But if you did, you would let me go."_

_ "I love you, Jonathan. I hate to say goodbye."_

_ Jonathan nodded and pulled Jackson into a tight hug. Then he walked out the door, suitcase in hand. But before he could close the door behind him, Jonathan turned around._

_ "A soul this tainted calls for goodbye."_

_ And it was those words that had changed Jackson's own soul forever. Those were the words he had last heard his twin speak. And those were the words he fell asleep thinking every night. They were the words tattooed on the inside of his wrist, so he would never forget Jonathan. No matter how far away he may seem._

Jackson jolted back to reality. Something had triggered had triggered him to come back to reality. He looked around to see what made come out of his moment.

His eyes came to rest on the hand that was on top of his. Bella's.

She had climbed into the passenger's seat just to hold his hand. This was strange. He kidnapped her, for crying out loud. And he wasn't even that nice.

"You were crying." Bella told him , much to his embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about-"

"Jonathan?" she cut him off.

Jackson quickly turned to her, surprised. How did she know who Jonathan was?

"He pulled over while you were zoned out. He's nice." Bella said.

"What the hell happened?"

"He pulled over and he said that it was Jonathan and that he was your twin. And I told who I was and that you stole me. And then you started mumbling. I asked him if you were okay and he said yes. Then he said bye and left."

"Jonathan..."

Jackson was so overwhelmed by everything, he could barely think straight. All he could think of was get to some hotel where he could actually think things through.

"Get in the backseat and buckle. We're going to spend the next few days at a hotel so I can plan our next move."

"Okay."

Jackson drove off again, even faster than he was driving before. Nothing was okay. Jonathan had to come and screw this up.

A dangerous thought occurred to Jackson. Jonathan knew about Bella. No one was supposed to know about Bella. No one.

"Let the games begin." Jackson sighed to himself.

"What?" Bella asked as she buckled up.

"Nothing. Just look out for signs like McDonald's or something."

"Okay."

Silence followed as they drove off. Jackson was frazzled and there was no could think straight.

What the hell, Jonathan?

**A/N: So yeah, I go back to "college" tomorrow. I'm staying at a college (I'm 13) for a few weeks. But as I explained, I'm home on the weekends. Two more weeks. XD**

**I really liked writing this chapter. It was fun so I hope you enjoyed.**

**I'll be updating sometime next weekend, maybe even Friday, so yeah :)**

**-Harley**

**Shout Outs:**

**ClowningAround**

**Hench-Girl95**

**Thanks for reviewing! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or Batman Begins. :(**

"Hey, boss. We have a little problem here." Jackson talked on the phone to his boss on the phone.

"What kind of problem, Rippner?" his boss barked.

"Jonathan came back. He knows about Bella." he said.

"Jonathan's back?" his boss asked.

Jackson's boss just so happened to be his uncle, so he knew about Jackson's past. But that didn't make him any less harsh.

"Yes. And he knows. I don't know what he's going to do."

"And he knows?"

"About Bella? Yes."

"Bella, huh? You shouldn't give nicknames to our victims. You could get attached."

"Sorry, sir."

"No matter. Where is she?"

"Right here. We're at a hotel."

Jackson looked over to Bella who was sound asleep on the couch. He sat next to her to keep an eye on her.

"Don't let her out of your sight. We need to know where she is at all times. Get to headquarters as soon as you can. When you get here we'll figure out what to do with her."

"Yes. Sir. See you in a few days."

"Keep her alive, got it?"

"Yes, Uncle."

And with that, his boss hung up.

He looked over at the Bella. Now that he actually thought about it, she wasn't that bad. No worse than any other nine year old. She was just curious. And that's completely understandable. She was just taken out of her own by an assassination manager. And it's not like he was the nicest person either.

As he was thinking, Jackson felt Bella shudder in her sleep. He reached over with a hand and brushed a hair away from her face. Then, he reached for the remote and turned o the news. Not much on except for his job.

"If only they knew... She's in good hands."

Her father hadn't made any statements about, didn't talk about. He simply didn't care. And it wasn't exactly a secret either.

Just like his own father.

That's what disgusted him the most in this world was parents who didn't care. That was he and Jonathan had to deal when they were kids and they still had to deal with it now. It scarred Jackson then and it will scar him forevermore. Some wounds just don't heal. This was a perfect example of that.

No one deserves. Not even Jackson. Not even Jonathan. Especially not an innocent child. Everyone needs someone to lean on in their lives. No one can live life all by themselves.

But some have the strength to try.

Jackson started to grow tired. His eyes started to droop a little. A yawn escaped his throat. Finally, he just closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. He was just a little too late to notice the small hand that gripped his as he and Bella slept soundly on the hotel couch.

She trusts him. She doesn't know why, but she trusts this man not to hurt her.

"JACKSON!"

Jackson woke to a figure jumping on him and screaming in his ear.

He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head towards Bella who just landed on his lap. The clock above the television read 5:30 am. Too early to be up today.

"The phone was ringing and I answered it. It was important." Bella said in an annoying sing song voice.

"What phone?" he asked.

"That one." Bella pointed to the hotel phone.

It was probably the front desk calling. But why would they call at 5:30?

"Do you know who was on the phone?"

"It was Jonathan."

Immediately, Jackson pushed Bella off his laugh and ran to the phone. Bella landed on the couch and pouted.

"What did Jonathan say?"

"You hurt me."

"No, I didn't. Now what did Jonathan say?"

"You pushed me."

"Suck it up, Bella and just tell me!" Jackson began to get frustrated.

"No."

"Bella, now!"

Isabella just turned her back to Jackson and ignored him. Despite his frustrated shouts, she stood her ground. She was too damn stubborn.

Finally, he was fed up. He stormed straight over in front of her and took her arms in an iron grip.

"Bella, stop being a baby and suck it up. You're really fucking lucky I haven't hurt you yet." he growled dangerously.

There was only fear in her eyes as his words sunk into the nine year old's head. It was like he turned on a switch inside her mind, one that had never been tampered with.

And that's when it happened.

Bella's lip protruded and the tears began to pool in her electric blue eyes. She began to sniffle and the tears poured over her cheeks. It was like a waterfall. The tears didn't stop, they just kept coming and coming.

Jackson couldn't take it anymore. He ran into the bathroom and splashed cold water over his face. He leaned on the sink counter to hold himself up.

And for the first time in years, Jackson Rippner felt guilt.

Jackson had dealt with all kinds of things that would make the strongest of men tremble. But he could not deal with the crying puppy dog face of a nine year old.

From the bathroom, he could still hear her crying in the living room and it made him hurt. A lot.

_ How do parents deal with this stuff, _Jackson wondered amazed.

Jackson took a deep breath and walked back into the living room where Bella was still crying. He sat down next to her on the couch and turned her to face him.

"This time you really did hurt me." she said.

She held out her arms and showed Jackson. He looked and saw the bruises forming on top of her old ones that looked like fingerprints. Except this time, instead of her father's finger prints, they were his.

"Come here." he said as he actually hugged Bella. She resisted the hug and he backed off.

"Will you tell me what Jonathan said now? If you tell me, we can just go back to sleep again, okay?"

"He said he needs to talk to you. But when the time is right and under the right circumstances."

"Did he say when the time would be right?"

"No, but he did say that it wasn't now."

And with that, she curled up on the couch and went straight to sleep.

Jackson only wished he could do the same. But his mind was cluttered with thoughts of Jonathan and the traumatizing event of dealing with a crying nine year old. And he was worn out. And he couldn't sleep. And then a terrifying thought occurred to him.

Jackson Rippner is vulnerable to the terrors of the puppy dog face.

**A/N: Hey! Last week of the program so I'll be updating faster as of next week, so look out for more frequent updates. :)**

**I don't have much to say other than that my cousin threatened to beat up all of my guy friends and now they're terrified. It's pretty funny actually. XD**

**Hope, you liked it! I'll be updating next weekend!**

**-Harley**

**PS. I'll be updating Daddy, Don't You Love Me? And I'm changing the title to Don't You Love Me? I feel like it's more fitting.**

**Shout Outs:**

**Hench-Girl95**

**trudes193**

**PinkJoker**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or Batman.**

It had been about a month since Jackson had suffered the crying of a nine year old girl. It seemed like forever ago that he took Bella from the so called 'safety' of her own home. By the way she described it, he'd actually rescued her. Sometimes when he couldn't sleep, Jackson lay in bed, visualizing the horrors of her life before him. The thoughts often resembled the type of abuse he and Jonathan had endured when they were younger.

On those nights after he did fall asleep, he always had nightmares. They were about Jonathan or Bella or both.

Jonathan.

Jackson nor Bella had heard from Jonathan since that night. And honestly, that was the way Jackson liked it. Even though Jonathan was his brother, his twin for crying out loud, things were less complicated without him.

In the month that followed the crying situation, Bella and Jackson's relationship had grown. Bella trusted Jackson like a brother and Jackson thought of Bella like a little sister. They bickered, they fought, but they could have really sweet moments with each other. Ever since the beginning, they had clicked as brother and sister. The reason why was inexplicable, however.

They were close to headquarters by then. Jackson's boss had wanted them to hold up for a week or so before coming to headquarters. They had to deal with a few things before bringing Bella in.

As usual, the news was still flooding with news reports about Bella. And as usual, her father didn't even care enough to make a statement about it. He just went along with his every day life as if he never even had a daughter after all.

"Bella?" he called to her room.

She was probably asleep, it was around midnight. He didn't know why he was going to waste his time in waking her up for this. Maybe he was being nice, he didn't know. But he did know that the fight to get Bella to go to bed was all for nothing if he woke her up now.

As expected, there was no answer.

Jackson got up off the couch and went to the room Bella was sleeping in. She was sound asleep, the look on her face was so innocent and peaceful. There were no traces of the terrible things she'd gone through. It made Jackson chuckle to himself.

He tried to gently shake her awake. "Bella... Bella..."

She turned over slowly as she was shaken awake. Bella rubbed her eyes and scrunched her nose like she sometimes did.

"Jackson?"

"Come here. I have a surprise for you."

As soon as he was finished, he looked down at her. He could hear her slow breathing. Bella was already asleep again.

"Bella... Bella... Don't you want to see the surprise?"

"Mhm..."

She was awake but he knew she wouldn't move.

Jackson picked her up and carried her out to the couch in the hotel suite they were staying at.

In a few days, they would be on the road again. But this time, their direct destination would be the headquarters. Jackson wanted to cherish the time he had left with just the two of them.

On his way to the living room, he looked down and Bella was sound asleep, yet again, against his chest. Inside, he felt himself melt at the adorable nine year old.

_Jackson, you're going soft..._ a voice in his head told him.

_Shut up, _he told it back.

Carefully, he set Bella on the couch. And once again, he shook her gently until she woke up. He read the clock. It said 12:34 am. Way past a nine year old's bedtime.

Finally, Bella woke up and would probably stay up. But she still looked so tired. Jackson actually felt bad for waking her up. But he knew she'd be awake once she saw the surprise he had for her.

"Look what I have, Bella..." he said, holding up her favorite movie.

"Cinderella!" she squealed and was suddenly awake as could be.

She ran straight to him and hugged him tighter than he'd ever been hugged before. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said over and over.

Jackson laughed. He knew she'd be happy.

"Wanna watch it now?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Bella exclaimed.

Jackson put the movie and sat on the couch. He never knew that a Disney princess could one little girl so much happiness.

Up somewhere in the heavens, Jesus was laughing at the sight of Jackson Rippner watching Cinderella with Isabella.

About three quarters through the movie, Jackson heard a slight snoring. He looked over and there was Bella, asleep.

_She must be really tired, _Jackson thought.

She was hugging his arm tightly to her, like it was some kind of teddy bear. And as Jackson smiled at the sight, Jesus laughed even harder.

It was hard for Jackson to come to terms with the fact that he would have to give up the affection that the nine year old gave him in the matter of a few short days. A week at most. They were leaving for headquarters in 2 days and they should get there in about 4 days.

Sleep tugged at Jackson's eyes as he watched Cinderella and Prince Charming get married. He had no idea why he even bothered to watch the rest of the movie but he did have to admit that for a princess movie, it wasn't so bad.

Soon, sleep overtook him and he slept to the sound of the ending credits. He couldn't wait for morning. For some reason, he couldn't fathom, he thought that tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**A/N: Wow, this took a lot of concentration and I don't know why. I have so many ideas for this story.**

** And I mentioned this in the Author's note of my other story, I would like to write another fan fiction, preferably Batman but maybe something else, but I don't know what it should be about. Please tell me in the reviews or leave me a PM.**

**Hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update faster since I'm back from my program. Anyways, please review if you thought it was worthy. Until next time!**

**-Harley**

** Shout Outs:**

** IshouldBeInAStraightJacket**

** trudes193**

** Thanks for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or Batman.**

The last few days had been nice, Jackson and Bella had bonded a lot. But all things must come to an end. And at 4 o'clock in the morning, they had to be on their way to headquarters.

Bella was sound asleep in bed when Jackson came in to get her ready to leave. Jackson sighed to himself. He was sorry he had to get her into this mess. But he decided that it was better than the mess she was in before.

The headquarters could be cruel and unpredictable, and Jackson might be on another job when she gets there. He might not be able to protect her now.

"Bella..." he whispered, shaking her. "Time to get up."

Bella scrunched her nose and sat up. "Are we leaving today?"

"Yeah, get ready quick, okay?" he asked, softly.

Bella nodded and went to find some clothes.

Jackson walked back out to the living room. He sat down on the couch with his coffee. He normally didn't drink coffee, but he figured that he would need it. Long hours driving with a grouchy nine year old in the backseat usually made a good excuse.

A while later, Bella came running into the living room, all dressed and ready to leave. Her long hair was pulled into a side ponytail. She was wearing a green tank top and black yoga pants.

"All ready to go?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah." she nodded and yawned immediately afterwards.

"You can sleep in the car, okay?" Jackson told her.

"Okay." she said, even though Jackson was pretty sure she hadn't even payed attention to what he was saying.

The car ride was silent. Bella was asleep for most of the ride except for when they stopped along the road somewhere to eat.

At this rate, they should be there by the end of the day.

It was 5 o'clock. They should be there in about 6 hours, at 11:00. Bella was finally awake, actually awake. And because she was so rested, she was talkative. Even more than usual.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the headquarters."

"What's that?"

"It's where I work. My job is centered there."

"I thought you said your job was being mean."

_How did she remember me saying that? _Jackson thought to himself. But then he chuckled. It was kind of cute that she thought of that.

"Sometimes it is." he said, trying to hold back the laughter.

It was silent for about fifteen minutes. Jackson cherished it because he knew that Bella would soon start asking more and more questions.

"Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"You know, you're not that mean anymore."

"Thanks, it means a lot." he said, still trying not to laugh.

"But you still are sometimes."

Jackson couldn't take it anymore. He burst into laughter. Eventually, it got so bad that he needed to pull over the car. His sides hurt so bad. He'd never felt more pain in his life, not even when Lisa shot him.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

At first, Jackson kept laughing, He didn't answer her and Bella didn't find that amusing at all.

"You." he finally said. And then he continued laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!" Bella shouted, frustrated. If there was one thing she hated, it was people laughing at her. Especially if that person was Jackson.

"I'm sorry, Bella, you're just too funny sometimes."

Bella huffed and slumped in her seat. She was clearly angry and was not going to talk to Jackson anytime soon.

Jackson took this as an oppurtunity for silence. He enjoyed it while it lasted. But like most nine year olds, Bella couldnt hold a grudge for more than a half an hour.

"Jackson?" Bella asked, like nothing had happened, like she'd never even been angry at him.

Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"

_And here's where it starts... _Jackson thought, and almost wanted to disappear right there.

"No, it'll be a little while."

"Okay."

It was silent for about five minutes before I began all over again. And again. And again. It was like a continuous cycle that made Jackson want to rip his hair out.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

Jackson began to whisper to himself. "I will not murder a nine year old girl in this car. I will not murder a nine year old girl in this car."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just go to sleep and when you wake up, we'll be there."

"Okay."

After a while, Jackson knew Bella was asleep when there were no questions for an hour. They were almost there. There was only about 20 minutes left in the long car ride.

Once they were there, Jackson didn't want to wake Bella up, so he got out of the car and opened her car door. Instead of waking her up, Jackson just carried the sleeping girl up to the front steps where his boss was waiting.

"Hello, Jackson." he said. "This is Bella, I assume."

"Hello, Uncle. And yes, this is Bella." he answered.

"She's been in good hands, am I correct."

"Yes, Uncle."

**A/N: So they're finally at the headquarters. Things might be a little slow for the next few chapter, I still have to plan a few things out, so I think the next chapters will be slow but I'm not sure.**

** SO many ideas for this story and my other one, Don't You Love Me?**

** -Harley**

** Shout Outs:**

** IshouldBeInAStraightJacket**

** trudes193**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or Batman Begins as much as I want to. :(**

"Bella... Wake up, sweetie..." Jackson whispered to Bella who was still in his arms.

They were walking through the hallways of headquarters. It was a top secret building in the middle of nowhere, where no one would find it. It was a pretty dark place, but everyone was like family here. Everyone had to trust each other in order to get a job successfully done.

Bella stirred, her eyes opening slowly. She yawned quietly. "Where are we?"

"We're at headquarters." Jackson whispered.

"Oh." She said simply and snuggled against him.

Jackson's boss watched the exchange between the two with interest. He was walking behind them, a few others were in front. It was almost like a pack.

The two seemed exactly like siblings. It was natural, the way they talked to one another. Like they had known each other their entire lives. It was unusual. There was something in that bond. Something he couldn't place.

He knew Jackson felt it, too. He knew that Jackson was trying to figure it out. It was eating Jackson, haunting him.

After a few minutes of walking towards the conference room, they finally made it to their destination. The building was a vast place, so it took time to get from Point A to Point B a lot of the time.

The group walked into the conference, where a number of people were already there, waiting. One man, came up to Jackson and Bella. This man just so happened to be... Jackson's best friend. Yes, Jackson Rippner had a best friend.

"Hey, Carson." Jackson smirked.

"Sup, Jack." Carson smirked back. Then he bent down to Bella's level. "And who's this little cutie?" he asked.

Bella hid her face in Jackson's chest. Jackson chuckled, Carson looked taken aback and looked at Jackson questioningly. What did he do?

"She's overwhelmed by... everything, I guess." Jackson explained. Then he kissed the top of Bella's head and whispered in her ear. "Bella it's okay. Can you say hi to Carson?"

She looked up slowly and looked at Carson. Carson smiled warmly at her. She smiled feebly back.

"H-hi. My n-name is Isab-bella." she stuttered.

"Hey, Isabella. My name's Carson. I think you're gonna like it here." Carson said.

Bella decided she liked this guy.

Someone from across the room called Carson over to them. He looked back and motioned to them to wait a minute and then turned back to Jackson and Bella.

"I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" he smiled again and left.

Jackson stood there, deep in thought. He wondered why she didn't introduce herself as just Bella. It was always Isabella. Never Bella. Except to him.

"Hey, Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Does anyone call you Bella?"

"Not really. Just you."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only one that's allowed to."

"Not even Carson?" Jackson asked after a short silence.

"Not even Carson." Bella answered solemnly.

Jackson thought about that. He really did. He was the only one allowed to give her a nickname. He wondered why that was but decided not to press her with questions. Bella was overwhelmed enough.

But then his boss started toward them and interrupted his thoughts.

"Jackson, Bella's going to be staying in the East Wing for the rest of her stay here."

"What?" Jackson asked. "But I stay in the North Wing."

"You won't be keeping an eye on her. You're responsibility was to get her here. And here she is. Good job, Rippner."

"So someone else will be taking care of her?"

"You're gonna leave me?" Bella turned to Jackson.

"I'm not leaving you, sweetie. I just can't take care of you anymore." Jackson tried to explain.

Bella's eyes welled up with tears, and her lip started to tremble. Her blue eyes became glassy and she started to sniffle. Even his boss began to cringe at the sight. It broke everyone's heart.

_Oh no, not again, _Jackson thought.

Carson came back over to talk to Jackson again. As soon as he came over, he took one look at Bella and his face just crumbled. He turned away.

"Uh, I will be back... ummm... later..." his voice cracked, which might make Jackson laugh, if it weren't for the situation.

"Don't leave me, Jackson...'' Bella cried to him.

His boss took Bella out of his arms and handed her to a woman on his right. Jackson recognized her as Ruby. He trusted her with the job, though he would rather be the one doing this.

Ruby had to drag Bella away. Bella clawed at her hand and screamed and cried. Carson ran over. Ruby handed Bella to her. Bella calmed down a little bit, but not much. She wasn't clawing anymore. Ruby went to go fix her bleeding hands. Bella got her pretty good.

Bella looked back at Jackson the whole time while being dragged away. "Jackson! Don't make me leave! I want to stay with Jackson!"

Jackson watched her. His eyes were blank. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. Once she was gone, his boss turned to him.

"You're strong, Jackson." he said softly. "I know that was painful."

"I have a proposition for you." Jackson said.

"What is it?"

"What if I take care of her until I am sent to do another job. I'll stay at the facility here with her. And then when I have a job, Carson can take care of her. Please.'' Jackson reasoned.

His boss looked at him incredulously. He thought about it. Time ticked by. It was one minute, then two. Jackson didn't know how much more he could take.

"Fine. Tell the others."

"Thank you." he said before walking to tell whoever was in charge of Bella at the moment.

In the East Wing, he found Ruby, who had her hands bandaged.

"You know, you're friend is a pretty good fighter."

Jackson rubbed the back of his neck." Yeah, sorry about that."

Ruby laughed. "Don't be. It's a good thing."

"I'm going to be taking care of her."

"How long did boss give you?"

"Until I have another job."

Ruby sighed. "You know he's going to give you the next job available just to separate you two."

"Yeah, I know. But it's a little more time. I'm more prepared than I was like 20 minutes ago."

"That;s true, I guess. We just have to tell Carson and Allred."

"Fair enough."

They walked towards the last room on the left and walked in. Bella was still crying. Carson and Allred looked like they were going to die.

"I'll be taking care of her until I have another job so she'll be out of your hair for a little while." Jackson said.

"Boss says he wants you two." Ruby added.

Carson and Allred nodded and walked out of the room.

"I''ll leave you two to talk things over. See you later." Ruby said as she left, too.

"Hey, Bella."

Bella didn't say anything. She just ran over to Jackson and hugged him to her, as if he would slip out of her reach like sand.

"It's okay. I'm here." he said as he hugged her back. " But it's time for bed, okay?"

After Bella was all ready for bed, Jackson tucked her into bed. He turned off the light and was about to close the door behind him when he heard Bella calling for him.

"Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me."

Jackson sighed. He walked over to her bed and hugged her tight. "I'm not going anywhere..."

And for the the rest of the night, Bella slept soundly in Jackson's arms as Jackson snored loudly, holding her tight.

**A/N: So yeah... Ta da!**

** I have no idea what to say here. But I do know that Jonathan will be making an appearance very soon :)**

** Hope you liked it! If you thought it was worthy, please review**

** -Harley**

** Shout Outs:**

** IShouldBeInAStraightJacket **

** trudes193**

** Thanks for reviewing! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye.**

"Jackson Rippner." Jackson's boss's voice over the intercom said loudly.

Every head in that room turned toward him. Jackson gulped down the limp in his throat and turned to Bella.

"Bella, I'll be right back, stay with Carson, okay?" he said gently, nudging Bella towards Carson who was smiling softly.

"Okay," Bella said nervously. Jackson watched her as she approached Carson. He was the only other one in this building that Bella trusted. She liked Ruby, too, but didn't exactly trust her.

Jackson walked out of the room swiftly. As he passed Ruby, she put a hand on his shoulder. "You better hope it's a mission, Rippner." she said.

"I know..." he said, distractedly.

"Good luck." Ruby wished him. She really did hope he actually came out of tthat meeting alive. These things were a rare occurrence and no one knew what would happen to whoever went in there. But there were people that went in and no one ever saw her again.

Jackson hoped that wasn't the case this time.

He hesitated before knocking on the door of his boss's office, wondering just how terrible this meeting would be. And whether or not he would walk out of that door dead or alive.

Finally, he mustered up the courage to knock on the door of the office. For a moment, there was only silence. But a voice inside beckoned inside.

"Come inn, Rippner!" his boss called.

Jackson slipped inside the office, quickly. He just wanted to get this whole thing over with.

"I have a mission for you."

Jackson sighed in relief. He wasn't going to die. Yet at least.

"Yes, sir. What's the mission?" Jackson said, trying to keep his voice even.

"I need you to kill Richard Bruno, Isabella's dad."

"Yes, sir. I can do that. But why does he need to be killed?"

"Be careful with your questions, Jackson."

"Sorry, sir."

"We were holding Isabella for ransom and he never payed. So we kill him and we'll get the money somehow."

"What will happen to Bella?"

"Well," his boss said with a smile. "I was hoping she could stay with you. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, sir. Thank you."

"Take care of her Jackson. She'll be fine here while you are gone."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Jackson walked swiftly out of the office and back to Bella and Carson.

When he walked into the room, Bella nor Carson noticed him. Bella was seated on Carson's lap and he was showing her something. It had to be one of the photo albums they kept around here of everyone. The company really was kind of like a family.

Bella was smiling. It was a rare occurnece, especially when she wasn't with Jackson. It was nice to see it from afar. It was refreshing to say the least.

Finally, she looked up and saw him. Her face lit up like a lightbulb. Immediately,, she got up from her spot on Carson's lap and ran over into his arms. Jackson was ready for it. He picked her up and swung her around as she giggled against him.

"Hey, Bella."

"Jackson!" she squealed. "I missed you."

"I was only gone for twenty minutes."

"I missed you."

He laughed. "I missed you, too. Come one, let's get you to bed. It's late."

"Okay!"

Bella was ready for bed, and she was all tucked into the covers. Jackson was lying down next to her, stroking her hair softly as her eyes began to droop. She was almost asleep, but Jackson figured he should tell her that he was leaving soon.

"Bella, sweetie?"

She picked up her head and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I have to leave in the morning. I'll be gone for a little while but I'll be back as soon as I can You're safe here. You've been fine here for the past few weeks."

"Okay. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"I'm sorry I have to leave you."

"It's okay, Jackson."

He kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep now, okay?"

"Goodnight, Jackson."

"Goodnight, Bella."

Jackson wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. This would be the last time he saw her for a little while. He wanted to cherish this moment.

And that was the last time Bella saw Jackson before he left.

**A/N: Sorry this was so short. I'm short on time. This was a short, filler chapter. Next chapter will be better. So please bear with me and things will get better. I'll do shoutouts next time. Sorry.**

** Until next time! :) Thanks for reading.**

** -Harley**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye.**

Jackson woke up the next morning. It was precisely four o'clock in the morning and everything was silent. The quiet rng in his ears as he rose up out of bed and went to go get ready for his flight.

He felt somethinng tug at his hand. When he looked down, he saw Bella fast asleep She was still holding his hand from when they fell asleep earlier. She was gently sucking the thumb of her other hand as she held onto Jackson itghtly.

Her face didn't look pure and innocent. Bella looked pretty troubled. She jolted every so often in her sleep as nightmares undoubtedly racked her dreams. Jackson felt guilty. He wanted to wake her up and stop her nightmares but he knew he couldn't.

Finally, he got it in him to pry his hand from Bella's and walk out of the room. He needed to get ready fast. His flight was at eight.

He walked into the bathroom in the room where he usually stayed. He slipped his shirt over his head and sighed. He didn't want to leave. But he did want to complete the mission.

After he stripped himself of his pants and boxers, he stepped into the shower. Once the waater was running, he let out another sigh. The steaming water washed over his body and he allowed himself to just think.

He was going to be murdering Bella's father within a day or two's time. This was the man who raised her. But it was also the man who abused her.

Anger built up in him as he remembered Bella's scars and bruises. He was going to murder this man. And it would not be an easy death.

After he shut the water off, he quickly got dressed. And rushed out of his room and back into Bella's. His suitace was already paccked and placed in the room. He hoped he didn't wake her up. It would be hell leaving if he did.

`Jackson?" Bella whispered as soon as he walked into the room.

"Shit." Jackson cursed under his breath. She sounded really sad.

"Hey, sweetie." He whispered back. "What's up?"

Bella sniffled and he heard her little whimpers. She was definitely crying.

"Hey, hey..." he whispered, walking over and sitting on the bed. "Don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I don't want you to leave." she sobbed into his chest as he held her protectively.

"It's okay, I'll be back in a few days"

"What if you die?" she asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. The question caught him off guard. Where did that come from?

"Allred said that sometimes people die when they're on a mission. What if you die, Jackson?" she cried. "I don't want you to die."

"I won't. I promise. I'll be back in a few days and everything will be alright. You and I, we'll both be okay. I rpomise."

"Okay."

Jackson mustered up all his guts and sucked in a reath. He had to ask her.

"Bella, what did your dad do to you?"

"He hit me and kicked me and cut me with things. One time, he broke my leg."

"He won't ever hurt you again. I'll make sure of it, sweetie." He kissed the top of her head. "It's too early to be up. I'll stay here until you fall asleep, okay?"

"Okay." she agreed. "Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you more than anyone else."

"I love you, too."

She layed down under the covers and he gently held her hand. He was surprised by her last statement. No one had ever loved him. Besides Jonathan, but that didn't count.

After a while, he heard her even breathing and he knew she was asleep. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. She must have been really exhausted.

Jackson was once again angry at Bella's dad for hurting an innocent child. It was monstrous.

He walked out of the room with his suitcase,, ready for his flight with murder on his mind.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. A filler chapter is all this is. Nothing too exciting. Next chapter will have a little more action in it. Haha**

** Don't really have a lot to say so... Until next time! :)**

** -Harley**

** Shoutouts:**

IshouldBeInAStarughtJacket.

** Hench-Girl95**

** Thanks for rviewing! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC, Isabella Bruno.**

"Anybody seen Bella?" Allred asked casually as he strolled into the room.

"No, not today. She's probably with Carson or Ruby." another one of his associates answered.

"Okay, I probably should go check with them. Jackson told me to tell her something." he replied, turning on his heel and towards the door.

"She's a cute little thing, isn't she? Reminds me of my daughter." the other assassin said aloud. His daughter was killed by their enemy company after they were head to head on a flashy high profile assassination. Poor guy never really got over his daughter's death.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay. You'll get closure eventually." Allred, reassured him. "Anyway, I have to go find Ruby and Carson. I'll see you later, Chuck."

"See you later, buddy." Chuck smiled, his eyes watering. He seemed a little out of it. Allred brushed it off and walked off down the hall to find his two coworkers.

He strutted down the hall and to the right, the rec room. It had three pool tables, two ping pong tables, and an air hockey table. There were also many couches and chairs with a few televisions. It was usually pretty empty during the day but at night, it was abuzz with activity. There was at least one rec room in each of the four wings: North, South, East, and West. Then there was the business wing, where the work went on in the building. It was a pretty extensive place.

He spotted Carson and Ruby talking to each other on one of the couches in the corner. Allred looked at his watch, it read seven o'clock. The sun was beginning to go down and the sky was a beautiful reddish color.

But that color always reminded Jackson of blood. He always said it whenever the sky was like that. And for some reason, Allred never forgot it. But it wasn't something that he'd mention to Bella. It might just freak her out even more.

"Carson! Ruby!" he called out, walking in their direction.

Their heads perked up at his voice and looked at him. They looked pretty relaxed, which was unusual for them, especially Carson, when Jackson left for a job. They always worried about him when he was gone. Jackson Rippner was one of the best men around here. He knew all the fields. Managing, assassinations, coverups, etc. He knew how to do everything.

It would be a hard hit on the company if they lost him. Even thoughnthis was a fairly easy job, the tension was intense. Very intense.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Carson asked, casually, his arm slung around the couch.

"Hi!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Hey, you guys seen Bella?"

Ruby and Carson's faces dropped. They looked at each other, fear in their eyes. They slowly rose from the couch in sync, looked at Allred, and started running towards the door.

"BELLA!" they yelled in unison, runnignas fast as they could.

Allred just stood there, dumbfounded. "Guess they haven't seen her.." he said, plopping down on the couch.

Ruby got to Bella's room first, running in abruptly. Carson ran in a few seconds later. Both were out of breath, their chests heaving as they tried to recover from their run.

"Bella, honey, you okay?" Ruby asked.

Bella didn't move, she didn't even look up. She sat on the bed quietly, looking down. There were tears clearly running down her face. She hadn't been out of her room all day.

"Bella?" Carson asked, behind Ruby.

"No." Bella said, suddenly.

"No what?"

"Only Jackson can call me Bella."

"Okay, we'll all call you Isabella from now on." Carson said. "Are you okay?"

"I want Jackson back."

"He'll be back in a few days." Ruby said.

"What if he's not?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Carson asked, confused.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Bella rasped, her voice barely above a whisper.

Bella looked up and she looked like a mess. Her eyes were red, her cheeks puffy. Tears kept pouring silently out of her blue orbs. There were scratch marks all over her face, she probably was clawing at it all day.

"Have you eaten?" Ruby asked.

""No."

"Do you want something to eat."

"No."

"I think you should get some sleep. Jackson will be home soon. If you go to sleep, tomorrow will come quicker and the day after that, Jackson will be home."

"Okay."

Carson and Ruby got Bella ready for bed and tucked her in to bed and wished her goodnight. They left with reassuring words, saying that Jackson misses her too and that he'll be home sooner than she thinks. He'll be home before she knows it and then he can tell her all about his "trip."

Bella thought that he was on vacation and not on a mission to murder her own father. He wouldn't tell her the difference. It might scare her. Imagine how a nine year old would react to that.

Bella lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. The room slowly began to grow darker and darker as it got later. But she wasn't tired. She just wanted Jackson.

Her eyes had run dry a while ago, not finding the energy to cry anymore. She didn't think there were any tears left in her to cry. All she could do was sit and think about what it would be like to have Jackson back. He was hers, and no one else's.

Finally, Bella fell asleep. Her eyes slowly began to grow heavier and heavier. It was hard to keep them open and stay awake. But it was no use as the dreamland overtook her and brought her to deep, peaceful sleep.

A few hours after Bella was asleep for a while, a stranger came in through the unlocked window of Bella's room.

It was none other than Jonathan Crane.

He sat on the edge of her bed and studied her hard. She slept soundly, and she wasn't tossing and turning. Her breathing was deep and even. He was sure that she was asleep.

He had the perfect plan to lure her to him where he could get her away from his brother. She seemed a little too attached to him.

He was outside her room all day, observing her. She wouldn't be too hard to get to cooperate. Especially when she was vulnerable. She was usually stubborn but she was too broken to even put up an argument with anyone. And she already liked Jonathan.

He gently shook her awake. "Hey, Isabella..."

She rolled over to meet him and opened her eyes. "Jonathan?"

Even in the dark, she could tell who was who. And they were identical twins. That was impressive.

"C'mon. Get up. I'm gonna take you to see Jackson." he said, smiling at her.

"Really?" she was awake now, and her face was excited.

"Yeah, come with me. Let's go."

She followed him out the window. He grabbed the suitcase he packed for her while she was asleep and walked to his car.

Jonathan hastily buckled her in and got into the driver's side. He started the engine and quickly drove off. He didn't want to get caught. Jonathan was actually surprised how easy it was to accomplish his little plan.

He smirked to himself. They were most definitely not going to see Jackson. In fact, they were going straight back to Gotham. To Jonathan's office at Arkham.

She was going to be his little assistant.

**A/N: Ta da! This chapter was fun to write! I hope it was a good chapter. The action will start up a little bit more now. **

** I have plans for this story, though it won't be especially long, it will have a bit more left. :)**

** But I hope you enjoyed it. :) Thanks for reading! Until next time!**

** -Harley**

** I will do shoutouts next chapter. I don't have enough time to do them now. Sorry :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye, but I swear to God, Jackson is MINE. However, he and Wes Craven disagree. :(**

"I don't see what you're so worried about..." Bella's dad, Richard said to his assistant on the phone.

Jackson was hiding in his silver beemer, the same one his associate was parked in outside of Joe Reisert's house so long ago. It felt strange. He didn't know what to make of it.

"Statistics show that a lot of people we thought we had voting for you, just.. uh, how do I put this? Ummm... Aren't. They're against you." his assistant said back to him.

Jackson was listening in to the conversation on both lines. Yeah, he was cool like that.

"I've got this election in the bag." Richard continued. "There are so many people who feel bad for me because my daughter is missing. It's a popularity contest and right now, I'm winning."

"You think because your daughter's disappearance that you're going to win this election?"

"Yes. I know what I'm talking about." Richard said, cockily.

"Well, if you're so sure then."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm sure!" he exclaimed. "Isabella disappearing was the best thing to ever happen in my political career."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, sir. Maybe she's in a better place, away from you." his assistant, Shirley, said icily,

"Don't talk to me like that!" Richard exclaimed. "You're fired."

"Too late, I've already sent in my two weeks notice." she paused. "Two weeks ago. Not that you would have bothered to read it."

Richard's end of the line was silent. Shirley decided to go on.

"Hope you win, asshole."

"Win what? The election?"

"No, a seat right next to Satan in Hell." Shirley said, coldly. "For Isabella."

Shirley hung up, fed up and angry. Richard threw his phone on the couch in a rage. It bounced off the couch and landed on the floor, the parts coming apart.

Jackson was angry, to say the least. It felt like steam was coming out of his ears. He knew he had to do something. And fast.

_Calm down, Jackson, _he thought to himself. _You can't work when you're angry._

Jonathan taught him that when he was younger. Whenever Jackson would get frustrated while studying, Jonathan would try to distract him.

_"Calm down. Anger blinds, Jackson. You can't get anything done when you're mad." Jonathan would say._

Jackson remembered this and took a deep breath, in, out, in, out. Jonathan never truly left him. It was at times like these when Jackson would remember his advice when they were kids. And Jonathan always had a lot of advice to give.

Jackson always thought it was pretty funny. If anyone else had said these things to him, then he would probably get frustrated, ignore it, scoff at it. But when Jonathan talked to him, it made sense. Jonathan made things make sense. Without him, everything was so confusing. But the little bits of advice always popped into his head at the right time, before he did something stupid.

He wasn't stupid. Jackson Rippner may be a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid.

However, he did think of one man that was. Richard Bruno, the man Jackson was currently watching while he sat in his silver Beemer.

Bella deserved so much better than this douche bag. She deserved to be nurtured, taken care of. She deserved to have someone that would love her.

Someone like him.

Jackson began to calm down, but that undertone of rage was always there. It had been since he had walked through that door, leaving his little girl behind. It was a healthy angry, not blinding, but enough to keep his objectives in mind.

He got out of his silver Beemer and walked toward the house that Richard Bruno was about to die in.

Richard was fumbling around, trying to put the pieces of his phone back together. His large hands were shaking with rage. Jackson could only chuckle.

_Anger blinds, _Jackson thought with a smile.

Richard didn't even hear Jackson merely step through the open window into the room. It was that easy. Almost too easy.

_Would it kill you to give me some sort of challenge, Dick? _Jackson thought to himself.

Richard finally turned around and came face to face with Jackson. They were about the same height, and Jackson was pretty tall. They weren't physically imposing men, unless you've had training like Jackson had. In this case, Jackson was at an advantage.

_Guess you got your height from your mother, didn't you, Bella? _Jackson laughed to himself/ He would ask her about that later.

"Who are you?" Richard asked, trying to look tough.

"I'm Jackson Rippner." he said, smirking. "And I just so happen to be your daughter's new best friend."

"You know Isabella?"

"I was the one who took Isabella. She's mine now."

"She's not yours. She's my daughter. And her disappearing was the best move in my political career."

"You're sick. That little girl is beautiful. How could you not see what was right there in front of you?" Jackson asked, starting to get frustrated.

"You liar, you don't even know my daughter."

"When I left her with two of my closest friends to come and find you. She was begging for m to stay. I'm the only one that she lets call her Bella. She has red hair, beautiful blue eyes, and she's short. Bella has a scar running down the diagonal of her face."

"So you do know her." Richard admitted. "What do I care? As far as I'm concerned, you did me a favor by kidnapping her."

"You sick, sick fuck." Jackson growled.

He lunged for Richard, his hand wrapping around the other man's throat and his KA-bar pressed against the side of his face. Richard yelped and quickly turned into a pathetic, whimpering loser.

"Not so brave now, are you?" Jackson sneered. He was really angry now.

_"Calm down, Jackson. Anger blinds." Jonathan's voice whispered in his head._

"Don't... Hurt... Me... Please... Don't..." Richard sputtered, trying to loosen the grip Jackson had on him. But Jackson wouldn't budge.

"I'll make this short and sweet, just because without you, Bella wouldn't exist. And she doesn't think too badly of you." Jackson said. "I owe her that much."

"What are you talking abo-?" Richard started, his face turning blue.

Jackson cut him off by driving the knife into the side of his head. He could hear the skull crush and give way. The blade of his knife punctured the brain. He pulled the knife out and let Richard's body drop to the floor, lifeless.

Jackson went around the house, looking for gasoline to burn everything up with. He took a few things that he could take back for Bella. He stood and looked into her room and smiled. It would only be about a day until he saw her again.

Finally, he found some in the garage. He wasn't sure why he didn't look there in the first place. They wouldn't have gasoline in the house. But he did know why, he wanted to see the house that Bella grew up in. He wanted to stand there and see what she saw, imagine the memories she must have had here.

But then, Jackson remembered he was on a mission.

He trudged back into the house with the gasoline and poured the majority of it on Richard's body. He then went around the next few rooms, pouring it. The house was big but the fire should spread, even without gasoline stimulating it.

Jackson walked outside and to the window he first climbed in. He took a match and lit it, throwing it on the curtain. Quietly, he walked back to his silver Beemer.

As Jackson got into his car and buckled up, he looked back at the house. It was already up in flames.

Jackson sat there watching his masterpiece burn. The orange and red flames danced across the night sky, tossing and turning like a nightmare. The image was burned forever into Jackson's mind as he sped off away to the airport to see Bella again.

**A/N: This chapter was oddly easy to write. I have no idea why.**

Was this chapter good? I really don't know. I have a few ideas for a few new chapters but I don't know when I'll be able to post. Hopefully soon.

** By the way, if anyone wants to Kik me, I Have a Kik: Harley_Is_Batman **

** Until next time! :)**

** -Harley**

** Shoutouts:**

** IShouldBeInAStraightJacket**

** Thanks for reviewing! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Red Eye.**

"Isabella?" Ruby asked, starting to get worried.

"Isabella?!" Carson shouted, strating to freak the hell out.

She was no where to be found. When they went in her room that morning to wake her up, she wasn't there. They figured she might have run off but, now they weren't so sure.

"Where could she have gone?" Ruby asked.

"We've checked everywhere!" Carson exclaimed.

Jackson had called that morning from his flght, just moments before the plane had taken off. He was going to be home a little earlier than expected. They couldn't wait to tell Bella the news, she would be so excited.

But she wasn't there. And there wasn't a good chance that she was even alive. As soon as you're affiliated with the company, you're a target for other companies from around the world. The chances were that they had her, and they would either hold her for ransom, or they ad already killed her.

There was so little hope for her now. The only person who had a real chance of protecting her was on a flight back to the building at the moment. Jackson was the only one who had an actual chanve of keeping her safe. But he had no idea.

Just like no one had any idea that Jonathan Crane was the one who had her now. They had left her so easily unprotected that even he could have taken her just like that.

Bella was currently asleep on the doctor's couch in Arkham. She was alone in the neat yet generic office. The walls were gray and dingy, they were bare, no pictures covered the wall.

The couch was black leather and sat on the far side of the room, in the middle of the wall, against it. It was lumpy and uncomfortable but Bella was too tired to even care.

The desk was across from the couch, dark brown wood, clean and neat. There was a computer near the corner of it, and a few files in a pile next to it. There was nothing else that could be seen. Except for one picture on the desk.

The picture was of two younger boys, twins, around thriteen or fourteen, smiling up at the camera. Their arms were lazily slung around each other's shoulders.

Bella recognized the one on the left as Jackson, and the one on the right as Jonathan. It made her realize how much she missed Jackson. Jonathan was okay, but she really wanted Jackson.

She'd slept in Jonathan's arms that night in the office, her head leaning against his chest. She felt safe, like it was Jackson who was protecting her. She'd even pretended it was Jackson and that they were back at the hotel a few weeks ago, watching Cinderella on the hotel television.

But she barely slept. Every time she began to dream, she woke up. She was awoken from her blis and remembered that Jackson wasn't there, it was just Jonathan.

But now, even Jonathan wasn't there as she slept soundly, dreamlessly snoring away. She was exhausted and didn't want to face anything at that moment. All she wanted was to sleep, not bothered by anyone.

Jonathan was busy dealing with Carmine Falcone, one of his "expiriments." He had transferred him to Arkham yesterday and had to make sure he wasn't getting in the way of anything.

He sat, observing Falcone in his hysterical state. It wasn't pretty. Falcone was petrified, and it was an amusing sight to see.

"Scarecrow... Scarecrow..." Falcone said as his head twitched from side to side.

"Mr. Falcone, can assure you that there is no Scarecrow here." Jonathan said, putting on a show for the recording tapes.

"You!" Falcone screamed. "You! You're the Scarecrow!"

"I am no such thing." Jonathan said, lying through his teeth. "I am not a Scarecrow. There are no Scarecrows here. There is nothing to be afraid of, Mr. Falcone."

_Of course there is, _Jonathan thought to himself. _I am the Master of Fear._

"Isabella!" Ruby and Carson yelled, back at the company. "Isabella!"

Allred ran up to them, not knowing what was going on.

"What, are you guys playing hide and seek?" he asked, laughing.

"No! She's gone!" ruby said, the panic finally setting it.

"Woah, wait, what happened?" Allred asked, urgently.

"Jackson called, said he was going to be home early. We went to go tell Bella but she wasn't there." Carson explained quietly.

"Di you think she just might have wandered off?"

"We thought that, too. We checked everywhere, but we can't find her. She's gone." Carson said, his face looking down at the ground.

"Let's keep looking."

"Isabella? Isabella!" all three exclaimed loudly, searching all over the building for her.

Jackson heard the commotion from outside as he pulled into the parking lot in one of the compay cars. He knew something was wrong by the tone of their voices.

He didn't even bother to park the car. He stopped where he was, shut the engine off, and jumped out of the car in a flash. He ran towards to building, pulling his key out of his pocket on the way there. He couldn't get it out fast enough.

"Damn it!" Jackson cursed as he tried to pull out his key.

It was tangled in who knows what? But finally, he got it free, and unlocked the door. Throwing it open and ran inside as fast as he could in search of Ruby, Carson, and Allred.

"What;s going on?" he asked as he found them.

"She's gone, Jackson, she's gone." Ruby sobbed into her hands.

Jackson looked over at Carson and he nodded solemnly, looking at the floor. Allred put a hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"She's gone?" jackson asked, quietly, his voice breaking.

No one answered him.

He dropped to his knees, the realization finally sinking in. His little girl was gone and it was up to him to find her.

**A/N: There ya go! I didn't really know what to do with this chapter but here it is anyway. Jackson found out that Bella's gone, but will he figure out that Jonathan is the one who took her?**

** This story isn't exactly going to be a long story, it was just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I like writing it, but it was just a passing idea and I've spent a few months on it, so it's getting a little tiring. I'll finish it, but I'll probably be finishing it soon. I'm wrapping up my other story, too. I've spent months on them and I want to write new stories, but writing more than two at a time is overwhelming.**

** Hope you enjoyed it. UNTIL NEXT TIME! :)**

** -Harley**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Red Eye.**

"She can't be gone, she can't be..." Jackson sputtered. "My Bella... She's mine..."

Ruby, Carson, and Allred all looked down at him in pity. No one had ever seen this man so distraught, so vulnerable. This was the exact reason he had cut off all ties and never got too attached to anyone outside of the company.

But who could blame him? Having a little girl in your care had to have an effect on anyone. Caring for her, protecting her, even if it was for a mission, your job. There was almost no way that you couldn't get attached. Children crave attention. And they certainly had a way of getting it.

Ruby walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jackson.." she whispered. "You need to get up."

Slowly, Jackson rose to his feet. His face was stoic, showing no emotion. It was like all of his feelings had been sucked from him.

"We'll go tell boss what happened. Then we'll look for her. You go get some rest." Carson said, coming up next to Ruby.

"I guess that'll be fine. Wake me up when it's time to go." Jackson said, emotionlessly.

"Okay, we'll be right back." Allred said, walking off with Ruby and Carson.

Jackson started to walk off towards where Bella had been staying for the past few days. He just wanted to lay down. He wanted to go to sleep and forget he had never even met Bella.

Jackson's pace quickened as he got closer and closer to the room. It was all he needed, all he needed was to rest.

Finally, he reached the room and just broke down. The tears just burst out of him and he fell to the ground, curling up into a pathetic ball on the floor.

Everything inside him just crumbled to pieces, he couldn't even describe what he was feeling. It was a jumble of all these negative emotions and he had no idea what to do with them, no idea what to make of them.

_This is what I get, _Jackson thought. _That's what I get for caring so much..._

At that point, Jackson wanted to shut down, not to feel anymore. He just wanted to be numb, completely and utterly numb.

He looked up_, _there was a piece of paper taped to the wall next to the bed. He leaped up from the floor and grabbed the note from the wall. He read it over and over again.

_I've got her, Rippner. She's safe, no need to worry. I need her for something._

The scrawl was neat and tidy, but clearly written quickly, in a rush. There was only one person that the writing belonged to.

Jonathan.

Jonathan was the only person who could have written the note was Jonathan. Jackson had recognized it from ever since they were young.

They passed notes all the time when they were in school. Jonathan would always already know the material and not need to pay attention. Jackson always studied hard the night before he had to know something. Pop quizzes were always his weakness.

"Jonathan, why?" he asked to himself.

The thought then occurred to him that he should show Ruby and Carson the note so they could get started looking. And he knew exactly the place to look. Gotham. He'd always said he'd like to live in Gotham. Jackson never understood it.

Then he'd look for a place that would have a job as a psychologist, like an asylum or something. Jonathan always had an interest in psychology. Hopefully, he hadn't completely changed when he'd left, then Jackson would have to start all over again and manually find him, as if he would s stranger.

There was no way he could bring himself to treat his own brother as a stranger, it was too painful.

"Ruby! Carson!" he yelled as he ran towards them down the hall.

"What is it, Jackson?" Carson asked,

"Look at this." he said, handing the note to Carson.

Carson read it, his eyes wide. Then he gave the note to Ruby, who's eyes widened, too. They looked up at him, not really knowing what to say.

"Do you know who wrote this?" Carson asked.

"My brother, Jonathan." Jackson said. "I'd know his writing anywhere."

"Is she really safe?" Ruby asked, cautiously. She didn't want to set him off.

"If Jonathan says so, then yes." he assured her. "We just have to find her. I think he's in Gotham. So we should go there first."

"What makes you so sure of this?" Carson asked, nervously. He wasn't as sure of Jackson's plan as Jackson was.

"Trust me, I know him. He'll have his reasons. We just need to figure them out." Jackson said, starting to walk off. "I'll start the car. "

Carson and Ruby looked at him then back at each other, shrugging. They had nothing to lose and Jackson was the most well trained out of all of them. If he was sure, then they should be, too. They just hoped there wasn't something clouding his judgment of things.

They walked off, their mission officially starting,

**A/N: Whew! This came out kind of fast. I wanted to post another chapter of this story to help it come to it's conclusion faster. I think I have an idea for how to end it, but I'm not entirely sure what to do.**

** Hoped you liked it. :) Until next time!**

** -Harley**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or Batman. :(**

Jackson stared straight ahead as he drove along the highway. They had been driving for the past few days. They pulled into motels and went to fast food drive-throughs. It had been quiet, there wasn't much to be said at that moment.

His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. His fingers ached and he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. He wasn't supposed to get emotionally attached. The last time that happened, he got stabbed with a pen, a high heel, and shot twice.

He wasn't about to let _that _happen again.

"You okay?" Carson asked from the backseat.

Ruby was fast fast asleep in the back, her light snoring was barely audible over the roar of the engine. It was dark outside, the city lights shining bright on the horizon. Every once in a while, another car would pass by, only to be quickly lost again. But the headlights blinded them in the process.

Jackson shook his head slightly. "No." he whispered.

"I'm sorry we lost her..." Carson said, looking out the window sadly.

"I didn't mean to get so attached..." Jackson whispered, a little louder now. "It just sort of happened, you know?"

"I get it, man." Carson answered. "How could you not get attached to someone like her? She's just a little kid, they have ways of getting to you."

"Yeah," Jackson agreed, his face dropping. "Yeah, I guess they do."

It was quiet from then on until the next stop, which wasn't for another twenty miles or so. Neither minded the silence, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was nice, a time to think. Though at that ungodly time of night, it wasn't exactly possible.

Jackson pulled into the hotel parking lot, being more careful than usual when parking the car. He'd been doing that lately, trying to drive carefully. It was strange, he was usually a pretty reckless driver, believe it or not.

"Do we want me to wake her up?" Jackson asked, emotionlessly as he and Carson got out of the car.

"I'll get her. You just check in and wait for us in the lobby. It'll only be a few minutes." Carson reassured.

Jackson nodded and walked toward the hotel, his shoulders slightly hunched over. Only someone that knew Jackson would really notice the difference.

Carson walked over to the other side of the car and opened the back door. He gently shook Ruby awake as he undid her seat belt, quickly. He could see Jackson waiting impatiently in the lobby, tapping his foot rapidly.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked as she came around, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"At a hotel." Carson answered. "Let's go."

Ruby got out of the car. Still quite dazed and confused seeing as she wasn't fully awake. She kept yawing as they started towards the hotel.

"Where's Jackson?" she wondered.

"In the lobby waiting for us." Carson said. "I'm kind of worried about him."

"Why?"

"He's really depressed. I think he's blaming himself for caring so much. He said he didn't mean to get so emotionally attached. Something's really off about him and I don't know what exactly." Carson said, speaking in a whisper as they entered the doors of the lobby.

Ruby nodded. "Oh, I see."

Jackson turned towards them as soon as he heard the doors open. He was tired, groggy, and just plain upset. A nice warm comfortable five star hotel bed sounded really inviting just then. He didn't want to wait any longer.

"Jackson are you-" Ruby started to ask.

Carson caught her arm and squeezed it tightly. He whispered in her ear, just loud enough for Jackson to hear. "It's been a long day. Let's give him a break."

Ruby nodded and walked ahead of them. Jackson fell into line with Carson as they walked towards the room.

"Thanks, man." Jackson said, nodding.

"No problem."

There was a long silence. Ruby was already at the door to the room as Jackson and Carson were still walking. Jackson was still sulking slightly and he was getting noticeably more tired by the second. And more depressed.

"Don't worry." Carson reassured him. "We'll find her."

"I know..." Jackson replied. "I know.."

Finally, they all got into the room. Ruby and Carson went to go get ready to sleep. Jackson just fell down onto a bed, fully clothed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

No matter how much he wanted to forget, he couldn't. She haunted him, even in his sleep. He dreamed of Bella all night. He tossed and turned, unable to actually get a good night's sleep.

Carson and Ruby watched him in pity. They felt his pain, they really did. They wanted to be there for him. But at that time, they all just needed some sleep.

They'd have an early start in the morning. It was only about three hours away from Gotham. Carson already did the research. In the car. They knew where to go.

If Jonathan really did turn out to be a psychiatrist, he'd be at Arkham Asylum. In fact, Jackson was right. He was a psychiatrist. And he did live in Gotham. He was head psychiatrist at Arkham.

Looks like they were going to get Bella back sooner rather than later.

**A/N: Just a little update. I'll be finishing this story soon and beginning another one so look out for another story. :)**

** Until next time! :)**

** -Harley**

** Shoutouts:**

** Marina-is-the-Diamond**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red Eye or Batman**

"Jonathan..." Bella whined.

"Yes?" Jonathan asked.

"I want Jackson. He was supposed to be back by now." Bella complained.

Jonathan pinched the bridge of his nose. She had been doing this all day and it pissed him of to no end. This is why he'd always hated children. Hell, he hated even Jackson when they were that age. All they did was whine and complain. Dear God, no one had the time or patience for it.

That was the point where he had to remember that he was the one that brought this upon himself because he was the one that stole her in the night. No one was to blame but him.

But Jackson should be back soon and she'd be out of his hair. He'd explain himself and maybe he wouldn't be all alone in this world. Loneliness was only satisfying for so long. Even he, Dr. Jonathan Crane, needed someone in this world. Though it would take a lot for him to admit it.

"He should be here soon..." Jonathan answered her. Then under his breath, he whispered, "If things go as planned."

"But I want him now." Bella said.

"He's not here now."

"Well why not?" Bella asked.

It took every shred of his patience to not strangler her at that point. He was trying to get some paperwork done and she just wouldn't shut up. There was no way he could deal with this for much longer.

"Because he just isn't."

"Can't you bring him here now."

"It is not within my power to do so, no."

"Fine." Bella pouted, finally shutting up for a little bit.

Jonathan stood up, collecting his papers and things. He needed to go check on Falcone once again. He needed to keep a close eye on him so everything would continue to stay under his control and his control only.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"I'll be back in a little while." Jonathan said. "I need to go check on one of my patients."

"Okay." Bella said.

Jonathan walked quietly out of the room, resisting the urge to tear his hair out. It took a lot out of him dealing with a child. He'd never be having one of his own.

Bella sat bored in Jonathan;s office. She was hungry, it had been two days since she last ate. She was tired and all she wanted was Jackson back. She had waited a long time to see him and she was tired of waiting.

There was a sudden burning in the scar that crossed the diagonal of her face. It burned like hell, not that she knew what that meant, but it certainly hurt.

She fell to her knees, clutching her face in her hands, trying not to scream. Jonathan said that she had to be quiet and not let anyone know that she was there.

That had made her uneasy but she thought that it was best if she listened to him. He was the only one she had left right now, since Jackson was off somewhere secret.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

And there he was.

**A/N: Short I know, but the next chapter is the last one and then it will be finished. :)**

** Until next time!**

** -Harley**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own red Eye or Batman**

Jackson burst through the doors of Arkham Asylum. He walked fast and every head in the lobby turned towards him. He was a man there for a reason. This wasn't just a random visit.

He strutted quickly toward the receptionist desk. She looked up, kind of afraid of him. He had a certain air to him that was kind of threatening, superior. Plus, he looked exactly like Dr. Crane.

"I need to see Dr. Jonathan Crane. Like now." Jackson said, hurriedly. "It's urgent."

"How urgent, may I ask... Mr... uhhh..?" the receptionist asked.

"Rippner. And extremely urgent." he said.

"I'll see if he can fit you in." the receptionist replied, giving him a bitchy smile.

He leaned in closer to her. "Look, I've been driving for four days straight and I need to speak with Dr. Crane. If you don't let me in right now, I'll just go in anyway." Jackson said, low an threatening.

"Well if you're going in anyway, why are you asking me?"

"Just a courtesy." Jackson said as he walked past the receptionist desk. He just didn't fucking care anymore.

"His office is down the hall, take a right, and last door on the right." the receptionist called after him.

Jackson waved her off and continued down the hall until he came to Jonathan's office. He got ready to kick the door down.

He put his foot against the door and pushed. It fell easily under his weight. The door was pretty old.

Iniside the room, was Bella.

"Jackson!" she yelled.

She ran over and trew herself at him. He caught her in his arms quickly and held her close to his chest. She was sobbing.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, wiping her tears.

"I missed you." she said.

"I missed you, too." he said, tears coming to his eyes.

They stood there, holding onnto each other and crying. It was sweet. And a reunion both deserved,

"Hello, Jackson." Jonathan said.

"Jonathan?" Jackson whipped around.

"That would be me, yes."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jackson yelled and slammed Jonathan against a wall.

"Give me time to explain."

"You have two minntes." Jackson growleed. "Go."

"Remember that day I saw you at that gas station?"

"Yes, quite clearly."

"Well, it wass then that I was sick of being alone. I've been by myself ever since I left. Is it so wrong to miss my own brother?" Jonathan asked.

"Well did you have to kidnap her to do it?"

"I had a plan. To use her to lure you here. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to know what it's likw to have a family again."

There was a long pause, jackson taking in everything Jonathan had said. It wasn't before a few minutes until Jackson spoke again.

"Come on." he said. "Let's go."

He grabbed Jonathan's wrist and picked Bella up, resting her on his hip. He started to walk out if the office, which confused Jonathan.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked.

"Taking you back to the company."

"Why?"

"We're family."

**A/N: I know, it's short, the story is short, the chapter is short. I apologize. It's just a side project but I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading:)**

** -Harley**


End file.
